In the child with malignant disease, the emotional disability sometimes is as significant as the disease process itself. As advances are made in the therapy of cancer, it has become apparent that some effort must be made to improve the ability of the patient and his family to deal with the inherent psychosocial problems. Psychosocial rehabilitation of these patients has been fragmented and to a great extent neglected as we primarily expended our energies to develop new forms of therapy. Many ideas related to management of these patients have been described in the mental health literature, however, the methods for preventing or treating the severe debilitating emotional trauma have received scant attention. Psychological testing: the Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory, the Family Relations Test, the Zung, the Rorschach, the Thematic Apperception Test, the Marriage Survey, the Piers-Harris Self Concept Scale, as well as clinical observation and group therapy sessions for parents, the patients and their siblings, will be utilized to define the specific emotional mechanism used by these family members to deal with this disease. The ultimate aims are: 1) To discover the means by which these patients and their families cope with the emotional trauma of their illness, 2) To develop means for preventing or treating the severe emotional complications, 3) To determine the cost of such therapy and compare it to the cost saved by rehabilitating these families, 4) To determine which member of a health care team is best able to deal with specific problems. Since this model includes parents, it should develop methods applicable to adult patients, and in the future the study will be expanded to include such patients.